


Floral & Fading

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, Perrentes - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Tony and Mike morning after.Just fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Title belongs to PTV. I figured you guys deserved some fluff with how Angsty and messed up my stories have been recently and it's also a celebration of 40k words (woah).  
> -Cas

Mike woke up and smiled when he felt Tony's arm wound around his waist, his breath gently puffing against the back of Mike's head.

Mike ran his fingers over Tony's tattooed knuckles making the man stir, but he didn't wake. Tony's left leg was thrown over Mike's legs, heel digging into Mike's calf but Mike didn't care.

Tony's skin was rubbing against his own but there was nothing sexual about it, even though both of them were naked and Mike could still feel a gentle ache in his lower back from the night before.

Mike curled tighter into Tony and Tony moaned a bit in his sleep before his eyes gently opened and he instantly smiled at Mike who smiled back before they leaned in and connected their lips, both if them wincing at their morning breath, but they kissed anyway, stopping when things got heated.

"Morning." Mike whispered after kissing the tip of Tony's nose making him giggle.

"Morning baby." Tony whispered back, tickling Mike's side gently causing Mike to giggle before yelling that he was going to pee if Tony kept doing it, so obviously Tony kept doing it, laughing when Mike ran away to the bathroom, clothes no where to be seen.

Tony smiled to himself before he picked his boxers up off the floor and slipped them on, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and Mike.

Tony was cooking French toast when Mike walked into the kitchen, wearing only Tony's shirt that ended about mid thigh on him.

Tony couldn't resist kissing Mike again before he served their breakfast, smiling when Mike kissed him in thanks.

"Love you baby." Tony whispered as Mike sipped his orange juice.

"Love you more." Mike giggled, tongue sticking out a bit as he looked at Tony.

"Don't even start." Tony laughed, hugging Mike a bit before letting him go again, thinking about how amazing Mike was and how lucky he was to have him.

They finished their breakfast before heading back to bed and this time Tony allowed Mike to be the big spoon even though he preferred to hold the tall man, he would let Mike have his moment.

Mike kissed the top of Tony's head softly, wondering how he had found such an amazing boyfriend.

Mike soon fell asleep even though it was well into the day, snores falling from his lips as he held onto Tony through his sleep.

Tony settled for watching Mike as he slept, truly grateful that he had the other man in his life even though he was annoying most of the time.

Tony soon fell asleep, still wrapped in Mike's protective arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!   
> -Cas


End file.
